Juego Macabro
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [6x22][Damon]Damon ansiaba recuperar a Elena pero sabía que si mataba a Bonnie rompería la última promesa de Elena, ¿qué puede hacer entonces para entretenerse? Arrebatar vidas imaginándose que son Bonnie Bennet. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** Promesa Irracional.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating: +16**

 **Pairings:** Damon Salvatore  & Elena Gilbert

 **Argumento:** Damon ansiaba recuperar a Elena pero sabía que si mataba a Bonnie rompería la última promesa de Elena, ¿qué puede hacer entonces para entretenerse? Arrebatar vidas imaginándose que son Bonnie Bennet.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **Words:** 500

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _Reto elegido: Reto Especial: "Todos tenemos un lado oscuro"_

* * *

 **JUEGO MACABRO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _22 de Marzo de 2018._

— Por favor, te lo suplico...

Una muchacha de cabello naranja sollozó con fuerza mientras retrocedía buscando una forma de huir del monstruo que se cernía sobre ella, pero era inútil, ella entre toda esa gente había caído en los brazos de ese psicópata perdiendo su libertad completamente, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera pero ella tuvo que clavar sus ojos verdes en los azules del diablo. Ya daba igual lo que gritara o dijese, no había salvación posible.

Una sonrisa perversa llena de promesas nada buenas e inocentes apareció en el rostro ensangrentado del monstruo que se cernía sobre ella, la chica de cabello zanahorio tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo clavándose la tierra y las piedrecitas del campus, lo primero que hizo fue gritar, un grito agudo y desgarrador que activó algo en la cabeza del asesino, pero no fue lo suficientemente para alcanzar su corazón.

 _"¿Qué corazón? Los monstruos no tienen corazón"._

Y era cierto, porque lo siguiente que sucedió no pudo apreciarlo la pobre muchacha para su suerte. En una velocidad sobrehumana, el monstruo de ojos azules la tomó del cuello sin esfuerzo, pequeñas venas aparecieron desde la caída de sus ojos hasta el comienzo de sus mejillas, su sonrisa se amplío aún más mostrando unos colmillos blancos y afilados que desgarraron la piel de su cuello para después apretarlo con la fuerza suficiente para matarla.

Dos segundos. Ni uno más ni uno menos y la chica desconocida estaba muerta.

El monstruo de ojos azules dejó caer el cuerpo, lo observó al detalle, memorizando cada rasgo para no olvidar nunca, como si se tratase del destripador de Monte Rey; ¿qué estaba haciendo? matar nunca fue un problema, más bien una parte imprescindible de él.

El verdadero problema era que no había apagado la humanidad, podía controlar sus actos y su sed, ¿entonces? ¿por qué mataba?

Era un monstruo, matar a un inocente era como un imán para atraer a Elena a su vida. Como si fuese a aparecer y gritarle de que él no era así, que no podía perder el control porque ella desapareciera.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué...?

El monstruo de ojos azules se giró lentamente, la oscuridad volvió a acechar su alma, tentándole, dejándole claro que si había empezado este juego macabro de matar por venganza no podía parar ahora.

—Hola _Bonnie_.

El muchacho se quedó pálido pero no pudo huir pues el monstruo le arrancó el corazón.

Lo miró con cuidado y lo lanzó lejos, el ex destripador o la controladora vendría a limpiarlo después, quizá apareciera esa maldita bruja que debería haber abandonado años atrás en las manos de Parker, pero no lo haría, había sido lista y se había quitado del medio.

No tenía que matar a la verdadera Bonnie, fingir que los demás eran Bonnie era mucho más fácil.

Porque aunque quisiera ocultarse en la máscara de un monstruo aún mantenía la esperanza de que Elena viniera a rescatarlo de las garras de la oscuridad.

— _Damon..._

 **FIN.**


End file.
